Love and War
by gamabunta for the win
Summary: Naruko and Soi-fong are happily married, with three daughters. But, what happens when Yoruichi shows up wanting Soi-fong back. Warnings: Fighting, futa, yuri, lemons, lesbians, and swearing! If any of these offend you, or you simply do not like reading these kinds of stories, then please don't read it.


**What's up bleach fans, Naruto fans, and all around anime enthusiasts! Gamabunta for the win here with a new crossover story that I'll hope you'll enjoy. There will be yuri, futa, and threesomes in this fic, so don't like that, don't read the story.**

**This Idea has been bouncing around in my head for awhile, so I decided to put it on here. The story is mainly focused on Naruko and Soi-fong, and how Yoruichi is trying to win her back, despite the fact she has moved on. There will be other yuri and futa pairings and possibly some straight. No yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto, and if I did Soi-fong and Yoruichi would be together by now.**

**Warnings: Yuri, Futanari, swearing, and Threesomes**

**Normal Talking: **"Well fuck you to."

**Normal Thoughts:** _'So it begins.'_

**Techniques/Jutsus: Getsuga Tenshou**

******As usual any and all flamers will be sacrificed to Jashin! Hope you enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

**Soul Society (No One's p.o.v.)**

"Natsumi Uzumaki-Fong, you get back here right now!" Yelled a beautiful Chinese woman as she ran after a younger redheaded girl. The Chinese woman had long black hair that she kept in two braids going down her back, ending in gold rings. She was wearing a traditional, white haori, showing her status as a captain. She had cloudy grey eyes that, at the moment, were filled with annoyance and rage, her beautiful face twisted into an angry snarl.

This woman was Shaolin Uzumaki-Fong, wife of Naruko Uzumaki-Fong and mother of three wonderful, at least most of the time, daughters. Soi-fon was currently chasing her thirteen year old daughter, Natsumi, or just Sumi, when with her girlfriend Rin. Natsumi had just pulled another of her pranks, this time painting the entire eleventh division bright orange.

Natsumi had the same deep cerulean eyes and long blood red hair (which she kept in twin braids like Soi-fon) as her mother Naruko. She wore a Shinagami shihakusho with an orange trim. She also wore an open dark orange jacket with black trim over it. Her right shoulder held the band for the Second division's fourth seat. On her back was an O-Katana with an orange grip and a black sheathe with an orange Komodo dragon on it.

She spotted her beautiful girlfriend Rin Yuki, the daughter of Haku Yuki and Hinata Hyuga, walking by, most likely on her way to the fourth division, where she was the fifth seat officer. Rin had pale, pupil-less eyes, showing her ability to use the Byakugan, and long brown hair that she kept in a ponytail. She was wearing the traditional Shinagami shihakusho, except it had a series of lavender roses on the back. On her waist was a katana with a light blue handle and a dark blue sheathe, with flowers made of ice on it.

She had taken a lot after Hinata when it came to personality, she was a pretty shy and conservative person when not around Natsumi. And also just like her mother, she had developed a crush on Natsumi, except Natsumi actually made a move on Rin, unlike her mother. But she got a lot of her fighting styles from her other mother, Haku, focusing on ice techniques and speed.

"Rin-chan, hide me from this crazy lady!" Yelled Natsumi as she hid behind her girlfriend and best friend of thirteen years, hoping to save herself from the wrath of her mother. She could get pretty scary when really riled up!

Rin blushed slightly at the close proximity of their bodies. "Sumi-chan, what did you do to get your mother upset this time?" She asked with a small smile on her face as she looked back at her girlfriend, who was clutching at her back, like a small child would when scared. It was at that moment that Soi-fong managed to catch up with them, her still being a bit winded from training with her wife.

"There you are, do you have any idea how much trouble your in after that little stunt?" She yelled as she grabbed her daughter by the ear and began dragging her back to the second Division to recieve her punishment.

"But mom, that creep Mayuri deserved it!" Yelled Natsumi as she tried to get out of the vice grip her mother had on her ear. It was then that Soi-fong's oldest daughter, Mai, who was about twenty years old showed up with an extremely serious expression on her face.

Mai took more after Soi-fong than Naruko when it came to looks, her eyes being a cobalt gray and her hair being an extremely dark blue, almost black, being held in a ponytail. She wore the traditional Shinagami shihakusho, with no altercations made to it, unlike her sister, and had a band on her arm, marking her as the Second Division's third seat. Strapped across her lower back was a wakizashi with a brown grip, and a plain black sheathe.

She was a lot like Soi-fong, taking everything very seriously, with little time for just playing around like her sister. Although she had warmed up considerably after dating the Eleventh Division's lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi, who was now her fiance.

"Mother, we've detected a breach in the soul barrier." She spoke with a calm voice as she approached her mother, her face gaining an annoyed expression as she saw the situation her sibling was in.

Soi-fong's eyes gained a very serious look. "I see, thank you for telling me, does your mama know yet?" She asked as she released her grip on Natsumi's ear, who flopped down to the ground dramaically, with tears in her eyes. "I'll deal with you later, young lady." It was then that she felt a familiar presence that made her narrow her eyes slightly

"Yes, mama told me to send you to the east forest, where she says the Ryoka were headed to." Mai said, ignoring the whining sounds her sister was making, but seemed to stop immediately after hearing about a potential fight.

Natsumi jumped up with a pleading look in her eyes. "Mom, can I go to fight the Ryoka with you, please? I'm strong enough to handle them." She asked, but upon seeing the hard look in her mother's eyes, she already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry Natsumi, but we don't know anything about these Ryoka. I want you, Rin, and Mai to head to the Fourth Division and stay there unless me or your mama tell you otherwise." Soi-fong spoke with an air of finality bout her. It's not that she didn't think her daughter was ready, she just didn't want her girls to get hurt.

"Yes mom." Said both Natsumi and Mai, disappoint me clear in both of their eyes, as they and Rin used **Shunpo** to move away and head to the Fourth Division. Soi-fong did the same and began her trip to the east forest.

* * *

**Fourth Division (No One's p.o.v.)**

"I can't believe mom wouldn't let me go and help her and mama out with the Ryoka." Natsumi vented, upset that her own mother didn't think she was ready for something as serious as this. She would have continued her thoughts if not for the fist with an ungodly amount of power impacting with the back of her skull and driving her to the ground.

"Natsumi, stop yelling, you're going to wake your baby sister." Spoke Tsunade with an angry tick mark on her head as she rubbed her now sore fist, who would've thought Natsumi's head would be so hard!

Natsumi was instantly back on her feet, though having a bit of difficulty because of the hit. "Aren't any of you guys upset that we're stuck her during an invasion?" She asked addressing all the other inhabitants in the room, being Tsunade, Mai, Unohana, Isane, Shizune, and Nemu. Tsunade and Shizune had taken the spots of Lieutenant and fourth seat respectively when they joined the Fourth Division.

Shizune was wearing the traditional Shinigami shihakusho and was currently holding Ton-ton the pig, her wife Isane sitting next to her watching the Young Uzumaki vent about how unfair life was.

Tsunade was wearing the same as Shizune, except on the back of her unifrom was the Kanji for gambling. She was currently watching over a five year old little girl with bright blue eyes and midnight blue hair that was tipped with crimson red at the ends. This was Kushina Uzumaki-Fong, the youngest daughter of Soi-fong and Naruko.

Nemu had shown up in order to get away from her father and spend some more time with her fiance. She currently wore a small smile as she watched the small rant Natsumi was giving. Mai, having decided she had heard enough, spoke up.

"We have our duties Natsumi, it's protocol that there be at least three members from another squad guarding the Fourth Division during an invasion, to make sure no one attacks the medics." She spoke using a calm yet stern tone, her eyes portraying her annoyance at her little sister.

Natsumi though, shook her head defiantly. "That's just it! Granny Tsunade and Unohana are awesome fighters, in a fight we would just get in the way." She said, trying to get her sister to see the reason in her argument. "Besides, did you see the way mom stiffened? I think she knows one of the Ryoka that invaded." She claimed, rather sure of herself on this.

"Even if that were true, you have no business interfering in this." Spoke Shizune, a bit fed up after hearing the argument for so long.

"But what if mom is in trouble?! Aren't you guys worried?!" Natsumi asked/yelled.

"Natsumi, Soi-fong taichou and Naruko-san are two of the strongest people I know. It's sweet that you want to help, but you would only get in the way if either of them were in trouble." Unohana finally spoke up, her normal, sweet smile in place.

"Fine, I guess you guys ar-!" She was cut off as a large explosion rocked the barracks, causing Kushina to wake up.

"W-What's going on, Grammy Tsunade?" She asked in a small voice, as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. Tsunade was quick to reassure the little girl.

"Nothing Kushi-chan, Kenpachi was just messing around again." She said, thinking that it was the best excuse she could give, considering that Kenpachi started fights all the time, that could get rather destructive.

"Um, excuse me." Spoke Nemu as she stood up, finally finding her voice after all this time. "But, where did Natsumi-san go?" She asked, confusion clear in her voice as she looked around. It would seem that during the distraction, Natsumi had snuck off to go join the fight.

"Ugh, damn-it! Mai, I want you to go find your sister and bring her back as quickly as possible. Nemu, you, Isane, and Shizune stay here, we'll need help healing any wounded and we still need a guard." Tsunade spoke with authority in her voice making everybody stiffen.

Mai nodded. "Of course Tsunade-sama, I'll be back shortly." And with that she left in a **Shunpo**, hoping to catch up to her sister before she did something to stupid.

* * *

**Main Pairing: **

**Naruko and Soi-Fong**

**Side Pairings:**

**Natsumi (OC) and Rin (OC)**

**Mai (OC) and Nemu**

**Shizune and Isane**

**Unohana and Tsunade**

**Halibel and Neliel**

**Orihime and Chizuru**


End file.
